It's Cold: What I wanted to say
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Cold'...No summary...I don't own JR they belong to Nakamura Shungiku except for this plot and the OCs...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**What I wanted to say**

**Okay, before we proceed to the actual story…let's have a recap, shall we?**

**So, far…Misaki is DEAD…**

**Okay, now that I caught your attention…I know this is pretty sneaky of me…but please read the Author's Notes or a.k.a A/N…some important details are written there…especially if it's me you're dealing with…I know I make them awfully long…but that's just because I put in what needs to be explained…some of you are even wondering what the fuck is this 'sequel' doing…or why didn't just the author put it together in the story? You'll know the reason if you read through the A/N of the last chapter…you'll know why…but if you're just freaking lazy to go back…well, just PM me and get straight to the point…I don't think I need someone to tell ME that I am in a bad mood, right? Sorry, but I know…it's gonna affect my writing…Also…this can't stand alone…it's a fucking sequel…and a continuation, mind you…if you don't like my foul mood…take it out to Rouge(DarkRougeBlacksmith)…she's like my 'closest' friend and having a huge fight with her…just tacks me off…so, I'm sorry if I offend you…**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica…**

===Ch. 1===

===_?_===

By the time Misaki had gone outside Akihiko's condo, the silverette had felt an uneasy tug…

_But he was an idiot for not doing anything…_

By the time he had looked for Misaki-after hearing the news of course-, who was supposed to be usually so predictable, suddenly became so hard to find…

_And he just had to fucking forget Misaki's coat…_

He met Hiroki along the way…

_He never give a damn…just to find HIS Misaki…_

The temperature was deadly, and dangerously dropping.

_But he never seek shelter…_

It was snowing…fogging…It was…**COLD**…

_But Misaki had it worse…_

A certain silhouette had caught Akihiko's attention…

_Misaki was just there…in an alley…curled up into a ball…_

Akihiko found him…

_Misaki was hugging himself…_

Akihiko called out to him…

_Misaki had convinced himself that he still saw, feel, what was outside…despite he was long…_

_GONE…_

Akihiko didn't want to believe it…

_Misaki was and still convincing himself…that…he was still…__**alive**__..._

Akihiko didn't want any of this…

_Despite their fight…Misaki still LOVES Usagi…HIS Baka Usagi-san…_

Akihiko…now, knew… that he didn't deserve his love anymore…

===XxXxX===

Shiel sighed, they had managed to bring Misaki back…

After his life went haywire for FIVE MORE TIMES! They didn't expect that at all…they thought that injecting him with the 'Shyrp' would help…

Shyrp, was a drug newly invented and developed by the Dya Corp. they said that it would bring the person out of their endangered state. Which is recommended to be used on the patients suffering from frostbite… especially if they reached a stage that they are barely in reach… but Misaki had gone through those stages. Shiel wipe the sweat of her face… never in her life that she had thought to hold her breath when trying to bring someone back. Which only seemed to happen when you're doing it for the person you are close with and love…but she love Misaki no more like a brother…but that didn't stop her from going all mother-goose around him.

But now, not only she needed to worry about Misaki…but also for a man who is way older than she and Misaki is…Akihiko…who is literally falling apart. The said man was sedated earlier, when he heard Misaki's life go haywire for the third time! Well, they could basically hear everything after all. Hiroki and Nowaki had done their best from preventing the man to charge inside and get in the way. Which forced Hiroki to say the rudest thing from his mouth that was like a slap to the face to Akihiko.

"_Akihiko, get a grip! Go there now and Takahashi's really DONE for!"_ the moment that escaped Hiroki's lips. Akihiko immediately had flashbacks of his and Misaki's big argument…when he looked for his small lover…and when he had found him in such state… Hiroki immediately regretted it. Shiel who had been aiding her foster-brother, Kun, who has a secret crush on her, immediately glared at the brunette then to Nowaki.

"Hurry up and sedate him before he cracks up!" she barked. Which took Nowaki out of his dazed trance and did it. before Akihiko could get any more depressed. Only then they had been forced to move Akihiko to a different room. Temporarily. Well, even if the silverette is awake. There was no way in hell they'll let him stay in Misaki's room without someone else…knowing the state he's in.

Frankly, Kun and Shiel hadn't expected for Misaki to go haywire on the second day. Which was part of _the symptoms_. They had explained this to the duo who brought the author and his lover here. Which not even Nowaki had known what they meant. Now did he know what these _symptoms_ were. Nor what their results would be. But seeing the tired, anguished, and concerned looks on the two non-blood-related siblings. He knew that there was more to that. Meaning…Misaki still had a lot to go through…

And Akihiko…

During those, one of them could fall apart and lose themselves…_**forever**_…which Nowaki knew…Shiel feared. No, _had_ feared.

===_Flashback_===

_Back in three years' time,_

_It was just another day at the -?- hospital, Shiel, was aiding her brother as usual…this time, too, an off-season snowstorm had decided to butt in. but if it weren't for that snowstorm. Shiel couldn't have met __**him**__. __**He **__ was the most beautiful thing, no, person she had ever seen. Despite the frostbite, rushing through his veins. For the first time, she held her breath for __**him**__. __**He**__ was dying. They all knew that. Out of nowhere, Kun, her foster brother took out a weird looking syringe, with an odd substance. He didn't took his time to hesitate and plunger the needle in the frozen boy. The boy started to shiver. Then started to violently shake in the bed, trashing about. Screaming. Before calming down. After that encounter, despite the boy still laid asleep, Shiel had checked up on the mysterious boy, dayd after day, hour after hour. Shiel had this weird enthusiasm from nowhere. After two months. The boy woke up. Shiel was the only one he opened up to. But they figured out anyways that he was an orphan. From the same orphanage Nowaki went to. But after two weeks. When he was about to be released. He disappeared. Disappeared from the hospital. Disappeared from the orphanage. Disappeared from the face of the earth. Disappeared from…Shiel…_

_That was when Kun knew, that his foster sister…had fallen in love for that __**boy**__…no one knew the boy's name. Only Shiel did…but she never spoke of __**him**__. No one knew who the boy really was…only, Shiel did._

===_End of Flashback_===

Akihiko opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a dimly lit ceiling. Soon, flashbacks of what happened hit him. His eyes widened, he shot up and looked around the room.

'_Misaki…Misaki!'_ he panicked. Then he heard the door open. His head snapped and turned to look at the person by the door frame, who happened to be, Shiel. She looked up at him. Red irises met with violet.

_Tired_…

Her eyes clearly stated. She then smiled. But it wasn't forced at all. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Don't worry…he's fine now…" she said. Akihiko calmed down and nodded. She then dried her tears.

'_Miskai's fine…thank god…'_ then Akihiko looked at Shiel, who seemed to be distinctly worried. Though she hid it well, but not well enough for the author to miss. _'But…what was that just now? That dream… why was it so sad? Why was it that anguish? Was that really Shiel? Was that really Kun?'_ Akihiko's mind ran wild. _'But…out of all…why did it seem, _

_** SO REAL?'**_

===XxXxX===

Kun sighed as he plopped down on his chair. He then rubbed his forehead. Groaning. It was really a _miracle_. A miracle that Miskai had survived. A miracle that he even lived through that frostbite. A miracle that he was able to endure the first symptoms…most patients immediately died during that. But Shiel told him so, that Misaki will LIVE. But what bothered him the most was her tone. And how much feelings she had poured over it. though, that was like Shiel. Only…only...she had used the same tone, expression as on **that boy**. Just thinking about _it_ made him shiver. It also made his blood ran cold. He shuddered. He didn't like nor want to think about _**that**_ again.

But Shiel's expression really had him worried. It was almost as if…no, that happened because they let it slip…this time they weren't going to allow it. especially when two or more lives depended on it.

"Shiel…just…just…who was _**he**_?" Kun couldn't help but ask.

===XxXxX===

Akihiko laid down on his bed. Shiel had instructed him to do so. Despite him wanting to see Misaki so bad.

Though Shiel did that to avoid getting the man over-depressed. Good thing he seemed to not to remember what Hiroki had yelled at him earlier. Speaking of which. Where was that devil? Shiel looked around, before running down the halls, to a more lonelier, cold, silent halls. Though she did not notice, a pair of midnight blue eyes, following her every move and is still following her.

Hiroki entered Akihiko's room. When he got inside, the author's mind was somewhere far away. Somewhere out of reach. Hiroki cleared his throat to announce his arrival and presence. Akihiko then snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Hiroki. Akihiko's eyes widened, before narrowing again. He _just_ remembered what the Devil had said to him.

"Akihiko…uh…I…" Hiroki started. Akihiko just sighed but nodded.

"Don't apologize…" Akihiko said, not making eye contact. Hiroki looked at him in disbelief. "You…were right…" Akihiko said. Hiroki nodded. "Hiroki…" Hiroki's head shot up as he looked at his unrequited love. "Do you think that Misaki would…forgive me?" Akihiko sounded worried, unsure. Something that is rare for the silverette to have. Hiroki's eyes widened before narrowing it.

"Well, if he won't I'll give him a big blow on the head!" Hiroki scoffed. Hearing no reaction. "Of course he'll forgive you Akihiko!" Hiroki yelled startling the man. "Akihiko…he loves you more than anything…I've seen that and heard of that." Akihiko opened his mouth to ask but Hiroki cut him off. "Isaka-san told me…but you really need to get a grip Akihiko! Why did you think he did that?! Why do you think that he was spacing out in my class?! Because he was shaken up by your suggestion! So much that he couldn't pin point it! Akihiko! He loves you…" Hiroki continued and ended panting.

"Misaki was…" Hiroki nodded. Akihiko smiled. Though it was small. "Thank you…Hiroki…" he whispered. Hiroki just nodded. Then cleared his throat.

"So…uh…Akihiko…" Akihiko looked at him. "Are you going to tell Takahiro about this?" Hiroki asked. Akihiko nodded. Hiroki sighed. "The signals are back…but they're still pretty weak…"

"I see…"

"So…Akihiko…do you need anything before I leave to look for Nowaki?" Akihiko looked at his childhood friend for a long minute before nodding. "What is it?"

"How's Misaki doing?" Hiroki just nodded and smiled.

"He's fine…still comatose…but he's fine now…" Akihiko then returned the smile and nodded. "Do you want something to drink?" Akihiko nodded. "I'll be back with a coffee…" with that Hiroki took his leave. Akihiko then laid back down. Staring at the white ceiling.

"Misaki…" he called out to no one in particular. When he closed his eyes, another dreading dream strike.

===XxXxX===

Nowaki had followed Shiel in the most abandoned part of the building he never knew existed.

'_Just why is she here?'_ he thought. It was really hard following her. Especially if you have a build of almost like a panda's. then she stopped in front of an old worn down room. _'That room…'_ she looked around before entering the very room labeled; _246_…

===XxXxX===

"_I love you too…Usagi-san…"_ Akihiko snapped his eyes open and shot up. He gasped for air. A bead of sweat trickling down his temples.

"Misaki…" his voice cracked. He closed his eyes shut. _'Stop it! Misaki's fine! He's fine!'_ he reminded himself. Then again it flashed back before him. Misaki's frail, pale and lifeless cold body. Misaki's lifeless, dull, half-lidded green eyes. The way his tears glistened and streamed down. "Misaki…"

"_I love you too…Usagi-san…"_ Akihiklo then banged his head on the pillow as hard as he could. Despite the pillow being soft.

"Misaki…"

===XxXxX===

"Don't worry…I'll find you a cure...I promise…" Shiel whispered to a sleeping frail, pale boy on a hospital. bed. With an IV, heart monitor, brain activity monitor**(you know those things they stick on someone's temple to show if there are any conscious brain activities)** and oxygen mask connected to him. The boy had bear a blue-ish black hair. Like Nowaki's. He was clearly thin but not malnourished. Shiel then held unto his hand as if it was her line of life. She squeezed it gently. "I promise…" though it sounded that she was convincing herself to make a determination from it. Nowaki then stood out of his hiding spot, that casted his shadow in the room. Shiel jolted in her seat. She snapped her head. Before sighing. "Oh, it's just you…" she sighed. As she put a hand to her chest like she just had a heart attack.

"Shiel…who was he?" Nowaki asked referring to the boy. Shiel glanced at the boy before smiling a sad smile.

"He went through a frostbite like Misaki did…we don't know where he came from…as no one came to look for him. But…I know…he's just asleep and needs a push to wake up…and I know that he has a relative out there looking for him…even just unconsciously….but wherever his spirit is wandering now…I hope he meets Misaki…" Shiel explained. Nowaki nodded.

"Who is he?" Nowaki asked. Shiel side-glanced at him before reverting her gaze to the boy.

"He's Hideshi…though he refused to tell me which family he came from…" Nowaki nodded. Before thinking over what she said.

"Why did you say that his spirit is wandering somewhere?" Nowaki asked. Shiel chuckled.

"A certain brunette whose spirit is also wandering, told me about that childish fantasy…" Shiel replied chuckling. Though it was from sadness.

"Brunette? Misaki?" Nowaki asked. Shiel nodded.

"I wonder if he noticed though…he said _it_ himself after all…" she whimpered. Nowaki then took this as his cue and went over to hug the girl. Usually the teen would shove him away. But this time she cling to him and sobbed on his soulder. "Misaki…please…come back…and bring _him_ back…" she sobbed over and over.

===XxXxX===

"_Misaki…please come back…"_

In Misaki's room, no lights were on. Not only but him in the room. Misaki's hand twitched.

"_Bring him back…"_

Misaki's brows twitched furrowed before relaxing again.

"_Misaki…"_

Misaki opened his eyes a bit. The brain activity monitor immediately taking note.

"U-Usagi-sa…n…" he rasped before his lids shut again. Despite this. No one saw this. Now knew what happened. But the brunette had more relaxed and labored breathing now. More calm.

"_Misaki…I love you…"_

Misaki's lip twitched before curling into a smile. The brain activity monitor taking note again. Before it relaxed into a thin line.

"_I love you too…Usagi-san…"_

**(A/N: I hate leaving you guys like this…but my heart, mind, body and soul can't take it anymore! I typed this after finishing my other fanfic of SiH…so yeah…you should know why I'm fangirling…because I am…and I don't want you guys to kill yourselves emotionally because of this tragic story…coz I love you all…and I'm sorry if this is short, and has many scene changing…and my outburst from earlier…I didn't mean that…anways…this is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service! CHAO~! Review anyone? Anyway this is a sequel for It's Cold! I hope you liked it! And…I think soon, soon. And AU of this will come! Just a warning and a spoiler! So, whadya think? What about you Rouge? Again, I apologize if this is too short. And does anyone know what the ones I called 'brain activity monitor' are actually called? Cause I have no idea. And Google won't give me the right answer. And I don't want me to whack my brain to look for it over the Encyclopedia books that my family happens to own coz I'm fucking lazy now… and none of my family knows the damn answer…so I hope you'll go along with it anyways…anyway…CHAO~!*I get this feeling that I already said that…*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What I wanted to say**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica…**

**Oh, and thank you to MusicaMegz who helped me with what I asked for…thanks for bearing with me and sorry for my outburst before I have no excuse for my violent antics…now, onto the story!**

===Ch. 2===

===XxXxX===

Akihiko sat up as a cold bead of sweat trickled down his temple. He then wiped it off with the sleeve of his shirt and sighed. He had been having nightmares after nightmares everytime he takes his naps which he was forced and advised to do. Well, Kun advised him, but Shiel forced him. He heaved a heavy breath before slipping out of the bed. And slid on his pair of shoes before standing up. He staggered a bit but regained it.

'_Misaki…'_ was the only thought in his mind. Finally deciding, he went out of his room and looked around the halls. It was much more peaceful then last time. But that didn't mean that it wasn't still in a hectic condition. Slowly he padded his way to Misaki's room the one across his own. As soon as he opened the door, he got greeted by a dimly lit room with the hall's lights and the heart monitor to be the source of light to the very room. The even beeping of the said device. And the peacefully sleeping university student laid on his bed. The oxygen mask fogging as the brunette breathed evenly in and out. Akihiko heaved another sigh as he padded his way closer the door letting out a soft thud as it clicked shut behind him.

Slowly the silverette gently took out the plastic chair and placed it next to the bedside, before sitting down. Taking in Misaki's now-slightly warm right hand in his. Akihiko then rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb before giving it a reassuring squeeze. That is if, _if_, Misaki could _feel_ it…

"Misaki…" Akihiko started before hanging his head low. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Before chanting it over and over.

===XxXxX===

Shiel huffed a sigh as she tucked her hands in her coat's pockets. Kicking the air as she nonchalantly walked. She smiled.

'_You're very lucky, Misaki…'_ she thought sadly. Then she stopped in the middle of the hallway with Akihiko and Misaki's rooms in both of her sides. She glanced at Akihiko's room before softly padding towards it. Gently turning the knob she peeked inside through a small gap. Her red gaze scanned the room thoroughly. Not a soul is present. She sighed before opening the door. _'He must be at Misaki's room'_ she thought as she went inside and made the bed. _'He should at least learn to make his bed…'_ she thought sadistically. _'It reminds me of a domestic love…well…Misaki IS domestic after all…' _Shiel sighed and retreated as she finished. Before going out of the room. She was about to go down the halls and take her leave. She hesitated. Taking a long glance at Misaki's room. Sighing yet again, she tucked her hands in her pockets, before padding softly towards the room. Taking out her right hand she slowly turned the knob, and pushed it open. Doing the same action she took a peek inside. She froze. Her breath hitched. _'Who turned the air conditioner's thermostat to the full length?!'_ she inwardly cursed. She was about to go inside and switch the air conditioner to a lower level, but stopped herself. When she heard mumblings.

"…m…ry…" she blinked.

'_Who?...'_ she opened the door taking a step inside. Taking in the room's cold temperature. Then she looked at Misaki's bed, when her eyes landed on the author. _'Thought so…'_

"I'm sorry…" her heart stopped. She stared at the author's back for a long minute as the author chanted the two words over and over. Taking a deep breath she shut the door with a soft click. She approached the two slowly and softly. As if they were a pair of rabbits who would scare away if you do something violent or something aggressive. As she was about to open her mouth when the EGG made a wavelength. Misaki's left hand's fingers twitched. Her eyes widened. Without second thoughts she leaped to the bed bumping on it, stirring the man out of his self-loathe, shaking the hospital bed in the process.

"Misaki?!" she called. Her eyes scanning frantically for any reactions. _'Please…please…even just a twitch…another wavelength…please…just…just a sign…'_ she begged as Akihiko stared at her with confusion before realization dawned him as he reverted his attention to his comatose lover.

"Misaki?" he too called, but didn't scream like Shiel did, as he did it gently and soothingly. Shiel then intently, but softly, glared at the EGG monitor. Then slightly…the thin line…

_Wavered…_

Her eyes widened, she could feel tears wield up stinging her eyes in the process. She looked back at Misaki who too, soon regained color. Much better than he already have. Akihiko gave his hand another squeeze. His left hand twitched. But this time, it was much more visible. Shiel and Akihiko then leaned in. Akihiko stood up.

"Misaki…" he called. Shiel glanced at the EGG. Her tears trickled down and dripped to the sheets.

_A wavelength…._

Akihiko could feel his heart rammed in his ribs.

"Misaki…" he said, with much more relief.

"Come on, you're almost there…don't give up!" Shiel encouraged.

_Another wavelength. Then another._

"Misaki!" she yelled much more hopefully. _'Don't give up, Misaki… don't give up…open them!'_ her fists tightened on the metal rail of Misaki's hospital bed's footing rail. _'Come on! Misaki…WAKE UP!'_

Misaki's hand slowly and weakly curled into fists. Holding Akihiko's hand in his.

===XxXxX===

Kun sat in his quarters. Looking at the screen in front of him warily. The screen was informing him of his patients conditions. And the reactions of both EGG and EKG is shown. Though there were only five pairs on his screen. He sighed and rubbed his temples in attempt to lessen the blood that had rushed through his veins. It stung. He closed his eyes for a second or two before prying them open. Then his tired eyes trailed to Misaki's EGG and EKG. Then his eyes widened.

'_My minds not playing tricks…is it?'_ he rubbed his eyes quite harshly as he hissed. But he didn't mind the pain that shot through him. Not now. Then he looked at the screen. Seeing that his mind or eyes weren't playing him any lie he stood up and ran out of his office. Seeing Nowaki and his lover he called out to them. Easily getting their attention and for them to follow him nonetheless. They arrived in Misaki's room in no time. Silently opening the door. They were greeted by both the presence of Akihiko and Shiel both having hopeful looks. Misaki had now a firm grip on the author's hand.

"Misaki, please open your eyes…" Akihiko called softly. Kun then let his gaze travel to the monitor.

_Two wavelengths_.

'_He's reacting to his voice, huh?'_ Kun could easily tell that the brunette loves the author and still does despite having him almost killed. He sighed in relief. It wasn't long when emerald eyes fluttered open before closing again.

"Mnn…" a moan came out of the said brunette. With that they all gathered around him. Backs bent. Silently cheering for the emerald-eyed brunette to wake up and that he's almost there, just a little more. "U…" Misaki blinked once more, but it seemed that his vision was still blurred as he seemed to have yet to take in his surroundings. And is half-asleep as he have yet to take in his lover's presence. Misaki fluttered his eyes open, before shutting them again. Now squeezing them as if forcing himself awake.

"Misaki…" Akihiko called. Once again. Misaki reacted to the voice. He turned his head to Akihiko's direction. Before prying his eyes open. He was clearly tired. Then he looked up to Akihiko.

"U-Usagi-san?" he rasped. Akihiko could feel himself cry in joy. Misaki then staggered to sit up. "Wha-where…" he looked around the dimly lit hospital room. Then before he knew it. Akihiko pulled him into a bone wrecking tight hug. His heart pacing up. Which everyone knows it.

"Misaki…thank goodness…" Akihiko muttered on the crook of his neck. This shook Misaki. He was confused. And he didn't like the feeling of it. At. All.

'_What had happened?'_ he questioned himself.

"Usagi-san? Wh-What happe—" his eyes widened. As memories flashed back before his eyes.

"_Usagi-Usami-sensei…tell me…."_ Oh, hell…he knew these words. Without his knowing he had covered his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut as his tears wield up. Muttering 'Shut up' in the process.

"Misaki?" Akihiko called letting the brunette go as the brunette had his trance. Worried of his Misaki, he had blocked out the world. Misaki was having a seizer. Right after he _woke up_. Shiel had barked, no, screamed orders. While her foster-brother barked and yelled for some. Nowaki had dashed out of the room. Hiroki had followed and helped in what way he could. Akihiko was now deaf to them. His mind only occupied the young adult in front of him.

"Shut up…" Miskai rasped clamping his hands over his ears.

"_Have you…"_

"Shut up!"

"_GROWN TIRED OF ME?!"_

"SHUT UP!" Miskai screamed.

"_I __DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!"_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

_I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! I WANTED YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU BUT…Y-Y-YOU…"_

"Stop it…please…shut up…" he whimpered. Akihiko's eyes widened as his lover had an episode. Knowing full well what his lover is recalling.

"…HURRY! MISAKI'S LOSING IT! HE'S REMEMBERING WHAT HAPPENED!"

"_I DON'T NEED YOU! DAMNED RABBIT!"_

Misaki screamed.

**(A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Misaki's awake! Ain't that great?! Except for the fact that he's having an episode of course…so, Misaki's awake! He only needs to cool down and then things will go back to normal, both he and Akihiko will make up and everything will continue as if nothing happened, without Takahiro knowing any of what happened! And it will be a happily ever after! Ain't that SO nice of me? :D….**

**ALERT! ERROR!**

***BZZZZT* *EERRRRRRRRRR***

**NOT! This chaps not done yet bitches…I know I'm a BITCH…a BRATTY BITCH…and I don't regret this not even the tiniest bit…:D**

**Misaki's having an episode…that is **_**if**_** he IS awake…sorry, not so soon…I love you all…but it's still too soon to spare Misaki… and Akihiko…they need to learn something you know…so, critics are ALL welcome…bear with me…XD)**

===XxXxX===

Akihiko snapped his eyes open and shot up. Sweating bullets, his breathing ragged.

"Akihiko?" he then turned his head and looked up to his childhood friend. Who now had two canned black coffees in his hands. Akihiko then wiped the sweat on his face using the sleeve of his shirt. Hiroki had a concerned gaze focused on the silverette. Sighing he then padded his way towards the author.

'_A dream…it was all…a dream…'_ Akihiko heaved a sigh. Before he felt cool tin metal pressed upon his nape. He looked up.

"Here. You're coffee…" Hiroki stated in his monotone. Muttering his thanks he took the canned drink and opened it with its usual hissing sound. Akihiko pushed it on his lower lip and paused. Thinking it was Misaki's lip against his own. He shuddered at the thought of Misaki's warm tender lips. Frozen ice cold upon his. Shaking his head lightly he took a sip. "Akihiko…what's wrong?" Hiroki asked as he took a seat on one of the red leather seats. He casted the author another concerned look. Akihiko shook his head and forced a smile.

"Don't worry…it was just…a dream…" came a reply. Hiroki took note of the pained expression under that smiling mask and the cracking voice of the author. Misaki's almost death is really affecting his usually calm and composed childhood friend. Misaki must be really _something_ to get the author to act like this. Akihiko didn't became this affected even when Takahiro got married. Though that time Misaki _WAS there_. Hiroki sighed. If he wasn't able to steal or stir Akihiko's heart from Takahiro. Then what of Misaki? Misaki the one who was able to make a 360◦ degree turn and a 10.0 magnitude shock wave on his heart. Akihiko belongs to Misaki…and Misaki belongs to Akihiko. Hiroki could feel himself thanking his student if it were not for the couple's current situation. Hiroki sighed. The two belonged to each other…but he could clearly see that Misaki can easily be shaken up. Which lead them to this…Hiroki just wanted to comfort his friend. But he couldn't see that anywhere near possible. It was almost like as if someone had put a curse on the two…but now, the curse is affecting everyone…including Nowaki…the one Hiroki loves. Hiroki sighed again. He knew that it wasn't _just_ a dream. There was more to it. Before he entered the room, he had heard Akihiko scream Misaki's name. and just as he have thought. Akihiko was having another nightmare. If only he could do something to stop it all. He knew that he now love Nowaki, but that doesn't stop him from getting worried for the silverette. Akihiko may look strong, composed…and well, someone who didn't have any weakness. But if you nudge and damage the right spot? The man would be as soft and as sensitive as a rabbit that would make him _powerless_, _weak_, and _vulnerable_. Hiroki doesn't want that. Akihiko had lost so much! How much more does he have to suffer for this all to stop?! Can't he at least have a downright straight happy ever after?! If anyone deserves happiness. Akihiko should be one of them! No, he should be the top of that list! But it looks like Fate is playing with them. Fate is playing this trick of madness unto the silverette. Hiroki swore that if ever he could get to see this Sumi-student of his, who-on his fantasy point of view**(if you had seen Junjo Minimum you would know what I mean)**- is Fate's comrade, he would land a punch on the man. Not caring if it costs him his job. He had moved on from Akihiko. Just as Akihiko moved on from Takahiro. Someone just had to step in and break his new found happiness. Just when will all of these stop?! Hasn't he(Akihiko) suffered enough?! Why can't he(still Akihiko) be left alone and be with the one he loves?! Akihiko needs a break from all of this! How much longer will Fate play with his(still Akihiko) heart and break it over and over until _**she's**_ satisfied?! Does _**she**_ really think that _**she**_ can always break it and fix it only to break it again? What does she even feel from it? Just what does she get form it?! Is it really that rewarding?! No, scratch that…_**she's**_ a bitch. Hurting others to find your own pleasure is meaningless. No it's unreasonable. It's nonsense. It almost reminds Hiroki of his cousin, Ritsu,** (Oh, let me be on that one okay?!)** who got his heart broken by his senpai, no that Hiroki's worried of him now, but that doesn't stop him from wondering if his cousin is fine…the green-eyed man looked like hell and broke when that happened ten years ago.**(Okay, enough with the little crossover…)** knowing that Akihiko needed a distraction. Hiroki then decided on a topic. Which is far from getting his lover involve.-or so he thought-

"So, Akihiko…" this caught the author's attention almost immediately. "Do you still write those _BL novels_?" Hiroki asked looking at the author. _'That should be a safe one…'_ but mentally slapped himself when he saw sorrow, grief, guilt and pain flash through the author's lavender orbs. _'Oh, shit…right, he writes about his fantasies with the one he currently loves…IDIOT!'_ Hiroki cursed himself for being stupid to even bother mention that! He should've mentioned literature! Anything that involves romance is off-limits for now in Akihiko's watch.

"Hmmm…" Akihiko nodded. "It's going smoothly…" the author lied. Not even bothering to make it sound convincing. But how could he when the one he loves the most is on a verge of death and could go on anytime?!

"Ah…I see…" _What do you mean by 'I see'?!'_ Hiroki silently cursed again. when a topic crossed him. He knew it would involve Misaki in a way. But as long as it cheers the author up a bit. Then that's a one huge step for comfort. "Say…Akihiko…"

"Hmm?"

===XxXxX===

Shiel sighed as she yet again had to tell Nowaki yet another secret.

"I see…" Nowaki said after Shiel monologue. Shiel sighed in relief, thinking that the blunette had enough-or so she thought-. "But something's bothering me…" Nowaki voice out. Shiel could feel a vein pop on her forehead.

'_Just how much more to do you want to know, exactly?!'_ her brow twitched. Nowaki seemed to notice the other's displeasure and smile apologetically.

"Haven't you thought of it?" Shiel raised a brow, now curious on what the man has in mind. She raised an amused brow to prompt him to continue. Seemingly to read her thoughts. He did. "Have you ever even wondered why _they _would make Shyrp?" Shiel raised a confused brow this time. "I mean, has it never occurred to you? Shyrp is a drug. And its effects are still yet to be guaranteed. Before some people even made it out of the second to the stages of the frostbite without the drug…most didn't even survive with the drug. So…what I'm asking is that…why did they bother to make Shyrp? It clearly states that they didn't just created it for nothing…there _must_ be a story behind this on why it was created…" Nowaki continued. Now the childish and gentleness aura of his fading replace by stern, seriousness. Shiel's eyes widened as if a needle just stung her.

Now that you mention it…

_She hadn't…_

===XxXxX===

Kun sighed as he sat on his brown leather seat in his quarters. He knew that soon Shiel would start doubting the _drug_. Especially when Nowaki, Hiroki and Akihiko are around. They sure weren't dumb nor stupid enough to not to think of those basic questions that people used to overlook. Though, Akihiko is still distracted with his lover's state. So, Kun just had to worry about Nowaki and Hiroki…their professions were something else. Shiel was also something else. But she just overlooked this question because of _him_. Kun sighed. Soon enough…Shiel would be asking him about Shyrp. He didn't know when…or how she would negotiate him. But he knew that it would be _soon enough_.

***Chime!***

He then looked at the screen. He just received a message. Sighing he opened it and read it.

Soon enough.

'_No way…'_

His eyes widened.

===XxXxX===

In Misaki's room. The heart monitor a.k.a the EKG that is hooked to the brunette made a quite fast beat.

"_Misaki…"_

Misaki's eyes twitched squeezing tight.

"_Misaki…"_

His hands twitched.

"_Misaki, please live…"_

His hands gripped the sheets.

"_I love you, Misaki…"_

Misaki then fluttered his eyes open. Revealing a dull but filled with hope. Emerald eyes.

"U…sagi…s…an…" he rasped. The EGG taking notes of seismograms.

**(A/N: Okay…don't kill me…seriously…I love you guys and I'm NOT kidding about that…and I don't know if I used the right terms or selections of my words. Especially the one with the 'seismogram' just got it from Science earlier in classXD we were discussing about wavelengths, shockwaves, and earthquakes and etc…so yeah…again…Thank you to MusicaMegz who told me what the brain activity monitor and heart monitor are called. But…I'll do my best to search on Bing…but I can't abandon Google just like that…Google and I have spent so much memorable time to each other so…also, I actually wanted to update much sooner if not for my keyboard's bitching spacebar…it's really troublesome you know? When you get far enough in the story, only to have to return a few sentences back just to input a space in-between the words because of my stupid spacebar…also if you noticed some errors or mistakes, please point them out…and thank you for those who reviewed! Also, I don't plan on killing anyone with sorrow…nor am I trying…this is **_**just**_** the second arc…we barely started the WHOLE plot you know…but don't worry…I'll do my best to make it a happy ending…but I will NOT promise :D…and take note…I didn't tag 'Tragedy' on this arc…I only did that on 'It's Cold' cause I felt like it…I'm weird, aren't I? I get that A LOTXD…this is DarkAlchmistAssassin…at your service…till next time! CHAO~! Review?)**

**P.S Also look out for my other fic in JR "Till We Meet Again; 'I Love You'" the AU of this sequel… please check it out…also for the idea/theme of that story's credit goes to 'thegirlwithagun' she's the one to suggest itXD…**


	3. Chapter 3

**What I wanted to say**

**I don't own JunjouRomantica…**

**Oh, yeah…I only got one review last time…was it that bad?**

===Ch. 3===

===XxXxX===

Shiel gulped. It had been so long she had even doubted her brother, scratch that, her foster-brother. What Nowaki said just made the realizations dawn on her.

'_How could I have been so blind to that?!'_ she grumbled and hissed inwardly. How could she have thought that it was nothing?! It's a weird drug! With weird side-effects! And to top it all it has a weird color! Anyone would suspect that! Yet she overlooked it! God knows what's in _that_ thing. "I-I haven't thought of that…" she admitted. She hated it when she admits something. Especially if it comes down with some guilt sensing the discomfort.

"Ah, you don't have to be so down…I just thought of it myself." Nowaki nodded.

"Do you think it's safe to use?" Sheil croaked. Worried for the two brunettes. One who is right next to the other in the other room in a _coma_.

"I can't guarantee that…but seeing that the two of them are alive…I guess…but…" Nowaki then glanced at the brunette who had been in a coma for months now, almost turning it to 2 years. Well, it will next month.

"But?"

"I still think that there is a reason for this drug…and why it is being used over and over. And, I don't think that your bro-foster-brother meant to keep this fact a secret…"

"Yeah…sure… I know he can be under pressure sometimes…but surely he knows something of this drug." Shiel agreed. Before silence engulfed the room. Then Shiel grumbled. "Ugh, how could I have not think of it?! Those were most simple questions, no offense. Those questions were easily to be brought up and come up with! How can I have not thought of it?! Moreover, there were no reporters to ask about the drug! No news about it! How can I have not notice that?!"Nowaki sighed knowingly.

"Sad but true…" Nowaki muttered.

"Well, wanna know the answers to your questions?" the two then perked up to the new feminine voice that entered the room. They both turned their heads to the door's direction. There stood a woman, taller than an average Japanese woman's height, bearing a waist-length raven hair and a pair of hazel amber eyes that went along nicely with her pale complexion. She wore the doctor's coat, which is over a beige turtle-neck sweater, and she also wore a pair of blue-black jeans and a pair of black 2-inhced heel shoes. She could've been mistaken as a doctor of the hospital if not for the fact that Nowaki and Shiel knew or heard of her then looked like she were to pick a fight. The woman chuckled. "No need to get so alert. I go down this isolated place whenever you finish your visits…" she shrugged as Shiel raised a brow.

'_She went here?!'_

"What is it bad to visit ones brother?" both Nowaki and Shiel's eyes widened.

===XxXxX===

Akihiko and Hiroki heaved a sigh of relief.

"You know…you're right…thanks…" Akihiko said. Hiroki nodded. Both were smiling.

"Let's visit him?" Hiroki suggested. Akihiko only nodded. With that both stood up from their place and padded their way to the door.

===XxXxX===

Kun grunted as he pressed both his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

'_They've gotta be kidding, right?! What is SHE thinking?!'_ with that he stood up. And took his keys. The possibility of Shiel in that _brat_'s room was very high. With one last glance on his computer screen he was about to sprint out of his office. If not for a fact that he saw something. His eyes widened. Squeezing it shut he shook his head and stared intently at the screen. _'A…A…A reaction…'_

===XxXxX===

Misaki's eyes sloppily looked around the dimly lit room.

'_Where?'_

His thoughts were cut short.

"_Misaki, please live!"_

He could feel tears spring up to him but he sniffle it back. His _heart_. They all hurt…all of it were still numb from the freeze. But despite in his state.

He could _still_ hear Usagi-san's pleading voice.

'_Since when did Usagi-san say that?'_

'_Since when did he plead that?'_

'_More importantly, WHY did he say that?!'_

Questions rounded his mind. He wanted, no, he demanded answers. And NOW. And so,

He did…

"_You probably got into some tight situation that put your life in a line and were about to die and he was the one to find you…._

_To prove it…you're in a hospital…"_ a voice in his head said.

'_W-Why?'_ he asked back.

"_You fought... Remember?"_ it replied. Soon Misaki's eyes widened.

'_We…had a fight?'_ feeling a wave of nausea flood him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

'_W-When?'_

'_When did we fight?'_

'_What about it?'_

'_WHY?!I'_ he grunted. He just wanted to curl up and hug his head. But,for some reason,his body couldn't move. All he could do was shut his eyes and feel tears trickle down his face. While his hands gripped the sheets tight.

"U-Usagi…san…" he croaked. Sounding so broken. "…_Why_?" he whimpered.

Remember he wanted to curl up into a ball?

So, he rolled to his side and did what he wanted. Just in time as another wave of nausea hit him. But there was something else. And it hurt so bad…

Only piercing one spot that only one person was able to enter.

His _heart_.

"_Usami-sensei…tell me… have you…_

_GROWN TIRED OF ME?"_

His sobs stopped. Even his tears, which rarely eyes wide.

'_W-What?'_

"_have you…_

_GROWN TIRED OF ME?"_

'_S-Since whe-n…did I… since when did I ask him that?'_

His sobs had subdue. He could feel himself already take control of his body. He sat up. But his head down staring blankly at the rustled sheets on his lap. The tears slowly dripped down.

"U-Usa-agi-san…" he whispered. He didn't want that. He hadn't even heard himself call Usagi-san 'Usami-sensei'! Since, since…since it had become _them_! Where was it now?!

_**How?! Why?! When?! Where?!**_

_**Where was Usagi-san?!**_

_**Where was HE?!**_

_**Where was HE when he needed most comfort?!**_

_**Why did he say those words?!**_

_**When had he done it?!**_

_**Why were they fighting?!**_

_**How did it start?!**_

_**Why did they even bother to?!**_

_**What was the reason?!**_

_**He wanted to know…**_

_**But at the same time he dreaded the answer!**_

_**What is it?!**_

_**What is it that he wants Usagi to tell him?!**_

_**What?!**_

'_**What do I want from Usagi-san?!'**_

Without his notice he had curl up again and had clutched his head on his knees.

"U-Usagi-s-sa-n…" his breath hitched. "Ghh…hih..." for that moment he could've sworn eh heard the door creak open. But he shoved it off. Until he heard the door slam to the wall that held it. His head shot up. And before he knew it. He was engulfed in a tight, nostalgic but cold at the same time warm hug.

===XxXxX===

Akihiko and Hiroki chatted about almost anything as they slowly padded their way to the room across. They then reached the door. Akihiko's smile had dropped. Hiroki just patted his back and gave him a smile assuring him. Akihiko smiled back and nodded before reaching for the knob. His hand lingered for a second taking in the cold temperature of the metal in his palm. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and looked inside.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_THADUMP!_

Akihiko felt his eyes widen. Hiroki was confused for a second befre he took a glance inside and felt his eyes widen.

'_Misaki…'_

_Thadump!_

'_Misaki…!'_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

'_MISAKI!'_

Misaki was curled up. His eyes shut tight beads of tears trickling down his cheeks as he silently sobbed. His hands on his head.

He looked in _pain_.

Akihiko felt his heart sunk. Then without wasting a second he ran towards his lover. Accidentally slamming the door. Misaki looked up. As Akihiko wrapped his arms around him protectively and cradled them both.

"Misaki… Misaki…" he whispered. His grip tightening. "I love you… I love you… I love you… I…lo-ve you…" Akihiko's breath hitched. Misaki stopped sobbing. And blinked.

'_Usagi-san's…'_ his eyes widened. _'He's crying…'_ Misaki then felt more of his tears trickle down. Misaki then snaked his hands up and raked through the author's silver locks. He whimpered.

"Usa…gi…san…" Misaki rasped. Then he hugged Akihiko back. Hiroki just stood there and watch the whole exchange take place. Soon Kun came rushing to the room but slowed down when he saw Hiroki by the door. Slowly and silently jogging he looked inside. He smiled and sighed. Before leaning on the doorframe. When.

"ANIKI!"

'_Oh, shit… Shiel…'_ Shiel then stomped her way. Kun then took note of Nowaki and a raven haired woman trailing behind her. Shiel was about to yell when her eyes glanced to where Misaki and Akihiko are.

"Misaki…" she muttered. Hiroki then nodded to them. They nodded back. Before stepping out of the doorway and closed the door giving the two some private time.

"I assume he took the _drug_?" the woman asked. Shiel and Nowaki only glared as Kun sighed and as Hiroki sent them a confused look.

==XxXxX===

"Misaki… I love you…" Akihiko said.

"Usagi-san…?" Misaki was confused. He wanted to know why he was in the hospital. A part of him said that what flashed to him earlier was what really had happened.

But…

He refused to believe it… he doesn't want to believe it… he just can't believe that he and Akihiko got into such huge fight.

That _actually_ sent him to the hospital. He never did.

"Please… don't leave…" Akihiko said. Suddenly sounding very desperate. Now Misaki's heart sunk.

_They did fight…_

"Usagi-san?"

"Please… Misaki… I love you… don't… don't leave me…" Akihiko's grip tightened. But still it gave him enough space to breathe. Misaki's breath stilled. His eyes widened.

'_What happened after the fight?'_

'_How and why did I end up in the hospital?'_

'_Why does Usagi-san sound so desperate?'_

'_Why did everything look like it had been fogged up?'_

'_For what reason?'_

'_Why do I don't want to remember it?'_

"_Because you died…"_ a voice whispered in his head.

'_Because… I died?'_

"_Because you died…"_

'_H-How?'_

"_Because you wanted to…"_

'_Why?'_

"_Because of __**USAGI-SAN**__..."_

Misaki then slowly and gently pushed Akihiko away. Making Akihiko raise a confuse brow and furrow his brows.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki started.

"…"

"Ha-Have you…uh…" Misaki glanced about. Akihiko could feel his heart sink one more time. He didn't want to hear it. But he needed to. "Have you grown tired of me?" Misaki asked as he looked up to meet the author's lavender gaze. Akihiko only stared back. Before slowly shaking his head.

"I'm sorry… I was such an idiot…" Akihiko said before burying his face on the crook of Misaki's neck. "I-I'm really sorry…I should've gone after you…" Misaki now blinked. He didn't get it.

_Just what happened after the fight?_

"Umm… Usagi-san?" Akihiko raised his face and stared lovingly into those green orbs.

"Misaki… I promise I won't ever make the same mistake again… please… I love you… do _still_ you love me?" Akihiko asked as he held Misaki by his shoulders rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Ah… n-no…" Misaki looked away. Akihiko could only stare as his heart sunk in agony. "I…uh… Usagi-san.. you see… I… um…"

'_Just ask him!'_

"I…uh… Usagi-san… I… uh… well…"

"I know…" Akihiko suddenly said. Misaki looked at him. "It was still too early for me to say that…" Akihiko gave a half-hearted but sad l;augh.

'_What? Too early to say what?'_

"I'm sorry… I hope you can forgive me… I'll… uh… give you some space…" Misaki's eyes widened. Akihiko stood up.

'_No… wait…'_

The silverette turned around.

'_No… please wait…'_

"I'll be in the room across if you want to talk…" Akihiko said. His voice cracking.

'_No, don't go yet…'_

Akihiko walked away. Going farther with each step he took. To Misaki though his footsteps echoed in the room as he walked away.

'_No… Usagi-san… please…'_ Misaki wanted to stop him. But his body just seemed to be stoned. His voice frozen and stuck in his throat.

'_Don't go…'_

Akihiko reached the door. He opened it and shut it behind him. Just when Misaki stretched out his hand to speak. Tears trickled down. His breath hitched seeing he was too late. He lowered his hand.

"Usagi…san…"

'_Please… don't leave me… __**alone**__…'_

Without his notice. He didn't know when. But he suddenly felt light-headed. Seeing white fill his vision. He soon laid down with a soft but loud thump. His eye lids slid suddenly felt heavy. Only beads of tears remaining on the rims and on his lashes. All he last saw was the dimly lit ceiling. And a flash of Akihiko's room's ceiling with the said man looming over him with his eyes filled with desire. Slowly his lids shut. Making the last of the bead of tears trickle down his face softly staining the pillow once more.

**===TBC===**

**(A/N: I know, I know… short chap… late update to top it all… I know… and I'm sorry… I was busy last week… including weekdays.. and I know… but I'm NOT trying to kill anyone with sorrow… the story's just starting… and please don't be surprised when you see mystery in the genre section… though ever since the beginning this already has the genre mystery… again… sorry for the late update… I keep getting this writer's block and because I'm listening to random Japanese songs I get a plot out of it… This is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service, REVIEW? CHAO~!)**


End file.
